


“Hey Handsome”

by onlinelosergames



Series: Dnf angst vent [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Bullying, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I’m mentally ill so yeah, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), bad curses, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlinelosergames/pseuds/onlinelosergames
Summary: One night the hate becomes to much for George, Luckily Dream is there, just like he said he wouldbe.{Fair warning this is a vent fic i wrote so see the notes for more info and triggers and stuff!}
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Dnf angst vent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	“Hey Handsome”

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Bullying, Body Image
> 
> Just a warning I do not think these things about George I would never I love the guy to death this is just a vent fic that I used to help myself and yeah I do not condone the hate even writing the hate towards George hurt because I know that he’s an amazing person and doesn’t deserve the hate that he actually does get on a normal basis in real life. 
> 
> Enjoy!

George had assumed Dream fell asleep on the other line so he slowly picked up his phone and started going through twitter trying to tire himself out. He normally tried to keep himself away from twitter because he has a lot of trouble dealing with hate and just toxicity so he didn’t like going on a lot but sometimes he couldn’t help himself.

The brown haired man stumbled across a tag going around on twitter that surrounded his fan base, it wasn’t being trended by his fans but the fans of his friends who hate him.

‘georgenotpretty’

Curiosity burned inside him and he clicked it, he immediately regretted it the tweets were awful.

‘george stans what are y’all fuckin smoking he’s literally disgusting #georgenotpretty’

‘wouldn’t be surprised if everyone is friends with george just cus he pays them haha i wouldn’t be friends with his ugly ass #georgenotpretty’

‘jesus christ look at him he’s disgusting , if i saw him in real life i think i’d go fucking blind lmfao #georgenotpretty’

There were so many others like that, he saw the amount of tweets with the tag on it and his heart fell once again.

‘3’000+ tweets’

George felt 14 again he felt small again. He was bullied an immense amount when he was a kid. For many different things.

His weight

His laugh

His voice

His personality.

He hated his he hated this feeling; it normally wasn’t this bad he normally saw a little bit of hate but that’s to be expected when you’re a content creator, but they’d never trended something before.

What did he do

What new happend 

All he did today was stream on the SMP with Dream and Sapnap.

He had his face cam on

He shouldn’t have put his cam on

He’s such an idiot 

He shouldn’t have put it on

His mind was taking over again just like it used to.

George started to cry softly his mind was back in the place it was when he was young. His heart hurt he felt nauseous; he felt like he was gonna vomit; he felt awful; he felt sick, he wanted to disappear, he wanted to go away.

He had completely forgotten about his boyfriend who was asleep on the other side of the phone, he couldn’t breathe. He hated this so much he hated the way he looked, he hated the way his face was shaped, he hated the way his laugh sounded.

“George?” 

George looked at his computer, Dreams eyes were on him he was no longer laying down he was sat straight up looking right back at George concern all over his face. He quickly wiped his tears and smiled weakly.

“Sorry...saw something sad” George lied, unsuccessfully though, Dream could see right through him every time.

“Liar, why’re you crying babe” Dream said softly and smiled sadly at him.

“S just stupid stuff ‘m fine” George said and wipped his  
eyes quickly and looked up at Dream again.

“Love you know you’re shit at lying, talk to me” Dream whispered.

George wished Dream would be with him, he needed him, he needed to be held, he need to be told it was all going to be okay. 

“Just uhm” George started nervously scratching his neck “check twitter I guess, ‘s trending” he whispered as more tears fell from his eyes his eyes fell but when he saw Dream reach for his phone. 

The blonde haired mans demeanor changed immediately when he saw the tag on his phone, his eyebrows turned in, his nostrils flaired angrly.  
George could tell he was furious.

George didn’t understand why he was so upset, it’s not like they were wrong, in his mind they were right they were all right.

“George look at me” Dream whispered softly, he felt helpless from miles and miles away. 

George’s eyes started watering more as he looked up at him .

“George you’re perfect, literally you’re perfection. you’re smile, you’re laugh, you’re hair, you’re eyes, you’re lips, you’re giggle, you’re body, you’re everything. Baby you’re everything to me, you’re my whole world. and I love you so fucking much, you’re so handsome George so so so fucking handsome I will tell you that till the day I die.” Dream said smiling sadly at his boyfriend.

George started to smile tears falling down his face more, less sad now.

“I love you too Clay, ‘s just hard, to believe you” George said softly, Dream understood that he knew how much George went though when he was younger and he understands how much he goes through now.

“Then I will tell you every day, every morning , every afternoon, every night. When I see you in a few weeks, It will be the first thing I tell you. I promise you” Dream said softly and looked back at George just wishing he could  
be there already.

“I can’t wait” George whispered softly and smiled wiping his tears slowly.

“Get some rest please? I’m gonna go get patches some food then I’m going back to bed” Dream said smiling 

“Mhm night Clay” 

“Night My love” 

“You’re perfect” Dream whispered.

George blushed and hid his face under the blankets and laid down still facing his computer, Watching Dream get up and go get food for patches.

Once Dream returned he was happy to see that George had drifted off and was now quietly snoring.  
He opened up his phone and looked at the tag once more, he was honestly disgusted looking at all of the accounts.

Some of them had his name on the user name or his character as their profile picture, he hated people were hating on the man he loved more then anything under his name. 

Under their friends names.

“Fuck this” Dream muttered and took a screenshot of the tag and send it into the discord chat that consisted of everyone on the Smp and sighed.

‘what the fuck that’s absolutely disgusting’  
Sapnap sent 

‘I’m gonna tweet somthing’  
Karl said 

‘Has George seen it?’  
Bad typed

‘yeah it really fucked with him, he’s asleep now though thankfully’  
Dream replied

‘the fuck is wrong with people’  
Bad sent 

Dream closed discord everyone else was talking back and forth about things to  
say and what to do to make him George feel better.

He started to draft a tweet, it took him 20 minutes to compile what he wanted to say. 

‘I’ve been seeing that hashtag going around about George, and I’m absolutely disgusted by this behavior. and not only is it terrible to put another human down the way you guys are, but you are doing it under me and my friends names. It’s utterly disgusting stop using my name / things related to me to hate on of the closest people to me. It’s disgusting behavior, no  
matter how much you dislike someone, never EVER put them down for their appearances or anything for that matter. If you insist on hating on the people I love, then don’t you DARE do it under my name. 

Spread kindness not hate.

~Dream’

He sent the tweet and laid back looking at his boyfriend once more, he truly did love him and he adored everything about him. Dream stayed like his adoring the man watching his chest slowly rise and fall , hearing the gentle snores come out of his mouth. 

Dreams notifications from his friends tweets started going off he only looked at them briefly, but they were all similar to his saying it was terrible to  
hate on George and even worse under their names.

“I love you George forever and always” Dream said before drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~8 days later~~~~~~~~

George sighed leaning his head against the glass of the airplane, Dream had made the decision to fly him out sooner just because he had been having a really rough couple days and they wanted more time together before George had to go back to england.

The flight was already landed but they weren’t letting people off yet because they had to check through everything. He just wanted off he wanted to be with his boyfriend already, this week had been so exhausting.

The support from his friends and from his fans had been overwhelming and amazing and it made him feel a lot better. But as always as the love picked up so did the hate, sure there was no trending, there was no huge acts of hate anymore. But people would sitll  
comment awful things still spam on his streams about how he looked or how he laughed, he stopped laughing as much, not just in streams but around his friends and even around Dream.

‘I miss your laugh’ Dream had said one night as they were both falling asleep.

George just shrugged and sighed sadly, he knew deep  
down dream really meant it and it was genuine, but sometimes it wasn’t enough.

He was insanely excited to see Dream to finally hug him to finally kiss him. George was shaking with anticipation, he really wanted to just get off this plane and run to Dream all the way down the terminal and to baggage claim where Dream told George he would be waiting.

Soon enough he was rushing off the plane making his way to baggage claim his legs were shaking he felt like he could basically Keel over in excitement. He found the sign leading to his baggage claim and bolted in that direction following the arrows. 

George didn’t let himself take in how warm this airport was or how many people  
surrounded him or anything else, he had completely forgotten forgotten about the past week, all he could think about was that he was about to see the love of his life for the first time.

When the brown haired man finally made it to his baggage claim he looked around scanning every face every body every human in the room.

“George!” He heard from behind him and turned around to see Dream, His Dream. 

“Clay oh my god” George muttered to himself and ran through the crowd of people and dropped his bag about 2 meters away from Dream and jumped into his arms wrapping his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his waist basically attached to Dream.

“Hey handsome” Dream whispered and buried his head into George’s neck squeezing him tight.

“My god” George muttered and squeezed closer to Dream tears falling from his eyes.

Dream put George down smiling at him both men are crying. Dream put his hands on the sides of Georges face and wiped his tears slowly and smiled widely at him.

“You’re so handsome, So so so handsome” Dream whispered and Kissed George’s lips softly .


End file.
